


Five Conversations with Bucky

by amerasu1013 (amerasu_1013)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerasu_1013/pseuds/amerasu1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin - Bucky in five conversations, with Tony, Clint, Bruce and Nick Fury. And, of course, Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Conversations with Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Excuse the... unimaginative title. I was tired...  
> 2\. Betaed, as usual, by the wonderful [zilldk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zilldk) who is awesome, also as usual. ;)  
> 3\. Not mine. Grrrr.  
> 4\. I should also point out that I'm... kind of ignoring Age of Ultron when I write my fics. Which I will continue to do until I've watched the DVD a couple of times and have forced my brain into accepting it into canon. It has thus far refused to do so, since I... have some problems with the movie. It was a great movie, don't get me wrong, but it doesn't... quite fit into canon for me. Yet. It'll change. And I also shall ignore that little after-credits-scene in Ant-Man, because I haven't seen the movie yet and don't officially know that scene yet. :P

**Tony**

“Hi there, Mr. Metal Arm, nice to meet you. I guess you know my Dad – or did, anyway, if you can even remember?”

“…”

“Right. Okay. Tony Stark, at your service. Which today is all about checking that sweet little accessory for transmitters or bugs or bombs or, you know, pretty much anything that would ruin my day. Which is a very busy day, I might add, very busy, full of things for me to do. So, time’s a-wasting, why don’t you just hop on that table and let me have a look at that arm of yours.”

“…”

“You don’t talk much, do you? Sort of like my robots. Not that you’re a robot – technically more of a cyborg. You seen Robocop yet? Nevermind, I’ll show you, we’ll do a whole Avengers movie night thing, there’ll be beer and popcorn. You like popcorn?”

“…”

“Cap can make you some I bet. He’s probably annoyingly good at it, as usual. Huh. I wonder if there’s a way to figure out the perfect corn-oil-sugar ratio, there’s gotta be some… I could design a formula that… maybe get Bruce to help, he likes helping me… that’ll show Cap…”

“…”

“There. All done. No pesky explosives or nasty old Hydra transmitters in your arm. Clean bill of health on the metal arm. Which is quite sexy, if we’re being honest. Not as sexy as Stark Tech, but what do I know, I’m biased. And a genius. Who could probably design something way better. Scratch that – definitely design something better. Did I mention I’m a genius?”

“No.”

“Aha! He speaks! … No to me saying I’m a genius?”

“No.”

“No to the arm then, got it, no need to get all huffy. So no Stark arm for you, doesn’t matter. You’re still pretty badass. Scotch?”

“… Yes.”

“Here you go. Well then! This was fun, we should do it more often. Anything else?”

“Yes. … Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now shoo, I have a popcorn machine to build. And give me a call about movie night.”

“Okay.”

…

“Huh. JARVIS? Make a note: I should consider getting a degree in psychology. I’m obviously a natural at dealing with trauma.”

_“Past experiences might suggest otherwise, Sir.”_

“Shut up, I’m awesome. Barnes thought so – he said thank you.”

_“That is certainly correct.”_

“See? Now. About that popcorn…”

 

 

 

**Clint**

“Hi. Name’s Clint Barton. Ex-carnie, ex-convict, ex-brainwashed sniper.”

“James Barnes. Apparently. Ex-soldier, ex-assassin. Still a little brainwashed. Also sniper.”

“Awesome. Wanna go shoot some stuff?”

“ _Yes_.”

 

 

 

**Bruce**

“Hi, I’m Bruce, Bruce Banner. Nice to meet you.”

“You’re the Hulk.”

“Uh… well, only when I’m angry.”

“Do not get angry around Steve.”

“Okay?”

“Or I will kill you.”

“Okay. Yes. That’s… good, actually. I don’t want to hurt him. Or anybody, really.”

“… Yes. I’ll kill you if you do.”

“Okay. Uh. Good?”

“Will you do the same for me?”

“I’ll… definitely try.”

“Good. Thank you.”

“No, uh, no problem. … Tea? Oh, you’re gone already. Well. Good talk.”

 

 

 

**Nick Fury**

“… never find the body. So. Are we clear on just how fucked you will be if you ever try to betray us, Barnes?”

“Crystal clear. Sir.”

“Good. Any questions?”

“What happened to your eye?”

“Well now. Seems like you’ll just fit _right_ in.”

 

 

 

**Steve**

“Bucky, I know you can’t hear me right now but… Natasha is worried about you, she came by earlier. Clint dropped in as well, the others will probably be by later, even Tony was here and brought you a… I don’t actually know what that thing is but it’s, uh, shiny? Anyway all the others are worried and, well I’m worried, too. Can you just… wake up and look at me, please?”

“…”

“C’mon, Buck, open those yes. Please? Because I… That mission, when I saw you – when you went in there, I couldn’t, it was… and now you’re just lying here, like that and God… I need you to wake up now, please. Bucky, please.”

“Steve?”

“Bucky? Bucky! Can you hear me? Oh, do you want some water or – or I can get the doctors, hang on, oh my God, Bucky, I’m so glad you’re… fuck, I was so –“

“Steve. Hey. Calm down.”

“ _Fuck_.”

“Yeah, I know. How long was I out?”

(muffled) “Couple of days.”

“Couple of days, huh? I bet someone ate the ice cream I put in the freezer. I put my name on it and everything but I bet someone ate it. Probably Barton.”

“ _Bucky_!”

“What?”

“You’re just so… what the _hell_ were you thinking?!”

“About what?”

“Running in there! The building was fucking _collapsing_ and you just… ran in there!”

“What should I’ve done instead? There were civilians trapped in there! You know I had to!”

“No, you shouldn’t have, you should have fucking waited for me, you asshole, you should have stayed safe!”

“Fuck you! Why is it that _you_ can constantly risk your life in the _stupidest_ ways imaginable and I can’t?! You’re constantly pulling these punk-ass stunts and you want me to just stay on the sidelines and _be safe_ instead of fucking doing the right thing? Fuck you, Steve Rogers, you and that high horse you rode in on! _Fuck_!”

“Here, drink this.”

“Fuck, that hurt. Thanks.”

“And… I’m sorry. Don’t look at me like that, Jesus. You’re right, you’re right, of course you’re right, you’re always right. I’m sorry, I was just… worried.”

“Well, imagine how I feel when you do something like that.”

“I know. Sorry.”

“Yeah.”

“Bucky?”

“ _What_?”

“We’re okay, right?”

“Oh Steve, you stupid idiot, c’mere. Course we are. Till the end of the line, remember?”

“Yeah. But maybe next time you could wait? For me, I mean? I want be with you when… you know.”

“Steve?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“Oh. Okay.”

…

“Jerk.”

“Punk.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“Oh Bucky, you bastard – I’ll kick Tony’s ass for letting you watch that movie! He knows I hate it!”

“Steve. I’m your… father.“

“Shut up!”

“ _Make_ me.”

…

“Yeah, kissing works.”

“Mmh. Stevie? I like that movie.”

“I know.”

“Watch it with me later?”

“… okay. Fine. I’ll try not to hate it.”

“Do or do not, there is no try.”

“ _ARGH_!”

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Steve doesn't like Star Wars (episode V) because the ending makes him sad. Bucky likes all of Star Wars because Harrison Ford is awesome. And also because Luke has a metal hand. They haven't gotten around yet to watching anything but the "old" movies, but Bucky is constantly pestering Tony to build him a lightsaber. Who knows, in the end Tony will probably do it...


End file.
